The Queens
by suziecat444
Summary: A present day Bella/Carlisle. Bella and Aluevendee are the Queens of the Volturi not Aro. Bella is taking care of her kingdom when a new vampire comes in a different set of circumstances with an unheard of diet.
1. Chapter 1

The Queen and Lady

A.N.

This is the story of Rendensevenabella and Aluevendee.

Chapter One

"Hey Bella can you grab me that cup?"

"Sure," I told my best friend in the world, Aluevendee. I reached over the armrest of the couch we're sitting on to the little wooden end table and grabbed her cup for her.

"Here." I told her.

"Thanks."

She grabbed the cup from me and tipped it back and drank the contents of it. Which, seeing that it was 9am, was coffee.

"Hey, you know Aluevendee we have been here too long." I reminded her.

"Bella we've been here for 3 years. We could stay for at least another two. However you are right, we have been here on this couch for too long. Let's go find something to wear to the millennium ball." I said. The millennium ball is the ball the celebrate a millennium that my kingdom has been ruling. It happens every couple hundred years at my palace in Voltura. "We need to hurry or all the good gowns will be taken," Aluevendee said without taking a breath.

"You're right. However, I will be picking my own gown. Remember the 500 anniversary ball when you picked my gown and it was so poofy and everyone laughed." I told her. "Ok you are right that gown was kind of poofy but come on it was 500 years ago," she said. I was going to cut in but she just continued. "Where do you want to go shopping at?"

"This year is a big deal I want to have mine custom this year. We can have the Alutni do it. They really do a good job." I said. They are a group of vampire women that are designers and seamstresses.

"Yeah, you're right I forgot about them. I suppose that it will take them 3 or 4 weeks to finish our dresses to our standard. Let's change then go see them." Aluevendee said. "Ok," I agreed.

I went up the two flights of stairs to my floor of our house and then I stood in front of my closet and decided on dark jeans and a gray flowing modest shirt.

"Hey you ready?" I said out to Aluevendee knowing that she would hear me.

"Yeah sure meet me down here," she said. Aluevendee has been my friend since before time started being counted in a forward progression.

"You want to teleport or fly?" Aluevendee asked.

"Fly. We have time but we need to go." I answered.

We walked outside our house and took flight. We will get there in about three hours just as the dawn approaches for Monday morning.

A.N.

So there was chapter 1. Just so you know more of the characters background will be introduced later on. Their names are pronounced A-lue-Ven-Dee and Ren-Dense-Ven-A-Bella. In the next chapter they are going to meet the Alutni so stick around.

-Suziecat444


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.

Here we are again. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

We walked into the lobby of the Alutni head office in Madrid, Spain on Monday morning. It was a pretty nice lobby but not the place we needed to be. So I looked over and saw a secretary and first noticed that she was human. That's weird she must be a snack for later, whatever. So I asked "Where are the sisters?" "To your left down the hallway the room at the end of the hallway Ms. Rendensevenabella." She answered politely. We went down the hall way where she pointed us to and went into the door at the end. I looked around and saw the sisters sitting at their desk working on a project. Their desk was shaped like a donut. They each had their own station around the outside and in the middle was a whole where they had fabric draped through so they would have room to work. The rest of the room was mostly shelves with supplies and equipment. Three of the sisters were turned when they were 80 so they look like little old lady's. The other three sisters ranged in age from 50 to 25 to 16. The younger three were the designers and the older three put the designs together.

I walked around the table to all of the members of the Alutni and hugged them all. After that I stood at the front of the room and called everyone to attention "O.K everyone Aluevendee and I are here to commission the Alutni to create us each a dress that is up to our standards for the millennium ball. The dresses must be ready in four weeks." I announced with the authority that they all know I have. "Ms. Rendensevenabella dresses like those are going to be quite costly especially in the time allotted." The youngest of the Alutni said. I guess she had not been told of me yet so I laughed and then explained to her who I am "Sweety I own the world, the matter of buying dresses does not even phase me, however you do raise a valid point. I am prepared to pay 100 million each for them as long as Aluevendee and I both like them. Now I will be back tomorrow, Tuesday to see your designs and if Aluvendee and I are satisfied with them you will get half of your money and the other half upon completion. I would like a floor length crimson ball gown with black lace sleeves that end in full covering gloves,a corset top with black detailing. It needs to have a full skirt with a slit up the side to mid-thigh with a black lace inset panel. A matching pair of five inch heels. Along with a matching clutch purse. Aluvendee tell them what you want" I finished. " I would like a floor length ball gown with a natural waist line out of midnight blue with white trim. I would also like lace sleeves that end in gloves but in white. The entire bottom of the dress needs to have roses stitched on it. It would be very nice if the back of the bodice was done in like a weave pattern of white and blue pieces. A matching clutch purse and lets leave them to their work they have a lot of it." Aluevendee finished and then started walking toward the door, however I was not finished. "I will be back tomorrow after stopping to get my self a snack. You can expect me at two thirty Tuesday after noon. It would be best if you were finished before I got here." Then I followed Aluvendee out the door.

After we walked out of there I spoke "Aluvendee would you like to go get some human food to take to the house and eat?" Are systems could handle human food or blood but I felt like a nice sandwhich right now. She thought for a moment then said "Sure". We then walked to the local Subway and ordered sandwiches, then went home.

* * *

A.N.

The drama will start heating up soon so keep reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A.N.

Disclaimer I don't own the characters sadly. Here it is.

* * *

As the sun was coming up for the start of the new day of Tuesday Aluevendee looked over at me from her position on the couch and asked

"Bella when are you going to take your throne again?" "That is another reason I decided to get the dresses is because i'm coming out of retirement. I will take my throne again, but how can I take my throne without a new crown. Are you interested in a new Tierra?" I asked. "Yes of course. I haven't had a new one for five hundred years."Aluvendee all but shouted. Then I said "O.k. lets go get some nice jewels out of the safe and go see a friend of mine. Why don't you get blue ones and i'll get red then they will match our dresses." We then went to the safe room's jewels section and I found 300 red rubies and other red stones varying in shades and Aluevendee found 150 blue stones in varying shades. Then I went behind a hidden door and pulled out a large box which held the centerpiece for my crown a large clear oval diamond and a smaller diamond for Aluevendee's. "Let's telepoprt to go see Marcus" I said before we started to chant

Marcus, Marcus bring us to Marcus.

I looked around at what must have been Marcus' office. Marcus was sitting in his chair looking at a stack of paper work. Then he sat the papers down and looked up at us . "Hello your highness Rendensevenabella and lady Aluevendee what can I do for you today?" Marcus said to us in a warm voice. "We are here because I want you to make me a new crown and Aluevendee a new tiarra. I have the stones right here that we want used. Blue for Aluevendee and red for me. I will pay 300 million for mine and 150 million for Aluevendee's. You have four weeks. I will comeback on Thursday to see your design sketch. Mine needs to be atleast six and a half inches tall with the large clear diamond in the middle. It needs to be made out of silver and I want it to say my name across the front bottom inch. All of the stones should be included. Make it look like a queens crown." As soon as I finished talking Aluevendee started." Mine needs to be four inches tall with the other clear diamond in the center. For the theme of it I want it to be flowy with spirals of the jewels and I too want my name across the front bottom inch. I would like mine out of white gold." "O.k that's what we require." I told Marcus

"That sounds wonderful. At what time should I be expecting you on Thursday, and would you like me to make them a full circle or leave them open in the back? I can add in hair combs into the back of them if you want them open in the back."Marcus asked. Aluevendee thought then spoke " I would like mine open in the back with the hair combs." "I want mine in a full circle and we will be here at noon"I said. "O.k you will be pleased" Marcus assured us . Marcus walked us to the door. "Oh dear Marcus we don't need to use the door" I said and started laughing. Soon Aluevendee joined in then she said "Oh Marcus we will just teleport. How did you think we got thank you for the gesture, but we must be going." " I didnt do it but you might want to look in the throne room"Marcus said in a hushed voice.

Throne Room, Throne room bring us to the Throne room.

* * *

A.N.

O.k big drama happening in the next chapter. I hope you stick around.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A.N

I walked around MY Throne room trying to hold in my anger, but I could not do it. "WHAT THE HELL? WHERE THE FUCK IS MY THRONE? EXPLAIN THIS NOW. ARO GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE. Aro walked out and before he could he could get closer I turned on one of my powers, the pain maker. I brought him to his knees and made him feel like he was burning in the biggest fire ever made. Then I remembered that I had to get to the Alutni by two thirty so I released him from the hell I put him in then I spoke " YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE TO EXPLAIN WHERE MY THRONE IS AND WHERE ALUEVENDEE'S IS, AND WHAT IS THIS HERE WHO THINKS THEY CAN HAVE A THRONE IN MY KINGDOM NO ONE IS QUEEN BUT ME. In front of me were five thrones all made out of marble with jewels. "Well you were gone for so long that I thought I was the new king along with Caius and Marcus and the wives wanted one too so I put them in," the idiot Aro said. I turned the pain maker on, but to a level where he could still understand what I was saying "THIS IS MY KINGDOM YOU ARE NOT A KING YOU ARE MY HAD NO RIGHT TO TOUCH MY THRONE AND TO DECIDE THAT YOU COULD HAVE ONE IS THE STUPIDEST THING EVER AND YOU DONT HAVE ANY MONEY SO YOU USED MY MINE TO BUY YOURSELF A THRONE." Then I turned up the pain to the highest setting and went over to the fake thrones. I remembered that they had removed Aluevendee's too so I turned around and said " Get over here and smash these thrones with me Aluevendee". She ran up to me and crushed one of them. I went up to the throne Aro had pronounced was his and saw that it said "King Aro" on it. That blew me over the edge I quickly crushed the rest of the thrones until they were all dust. I used one of my powers to force everyone into the room. Once Caius and his wife, Marcus, and Aro's wife were here I turned the pain maker on all of them. I turned to Aluevendee and said "call the Alutni and tell them we will be late" she did as I asked. I look at them and say "WHO HAS DONE THIS BLASPHEMY TOWARDS ME?" I turned down the pain maker and Caius spoke. "It was Aro and I, Marcus told us not to but we did it anyways." ARO, DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY TO THIS?" I screamed. "I am the rightful King. I'm the one who has always been here. You have been gone for 100 years," Aro replied. "I WORKED FOR 1000 YEARS OF TRING TO LET US LIVE IN PEACE, WORKING TO STOP THE RUMORS AND LEGENDS. THEN I WORKED FOR 900 YEARS TO KEEP THE PEACE AND TO MAKE A BETTER LIFE FOR EVERYONE AND I CANT TAKE A VACATION, MIND YOU THE ONLY VACATION I HAVE EVER TAKEN WITHOUT SOMEONE TRYING TO TAKE MY THRONE. I THOUGHT AFTER OVER 1900 YEARS I COULD TAKE A VACATION I GUESS NOT." Then I looked at Marcus and asked." Did you have anything to do with this dear friend? I do hope not why all of you would betray me so. I have done so much for you all." Marcus shook his head No. "You Caius in 1800 I pulled you out of a ditch when you were dying of starvation and I gave you this life and you would do this to me. I gave you eternal life. Why? Aro I saved you from the other humans who were trying to slaughter you because you were GAY."I turned to his wife and shouted " YEAH YOUR HUSBAND IS GAY AND HE ONLY MARRIED YOU BECAUSE IT WOULD MAKE A GOOD COVER STORY SO NO ONE WOULD FIND OUT THAT HE IS GAY." Then I decided to finish this. I turned to Caius and asked "Did you try to take my throne and kingdom from me?". Caius then spoke in a low voice "Yes Queen Rendensevenabella I did. Aro convinced me that you had released your position and that we should fill it. I am so sorry your highness I thought what I was told was the truth." Then he got on his knees and said "so sorry". "Stand servant". I turned to Aro and said "give me your hand". When I first turned Aro and realized that he had a gift I used my copy power and copied it and so now I have it too. I held his hand and saw how he had been plotting against me since the day I left. How he had slowly slipped lies to Marcus and Caius. He had started telling vampires that I was dead and he was now king and they could call him master Aro or King Aro. This was just too much for me I can't believe this is happening I trusted him hell I trusted them all. I have worked for so many years. I really thought I could enjoy a vacation. "Caius step forward." Once he did I continued speaking. "For what you have done to me you have two choices for punishment one you can spend one hundred years torn apart and after that you will work as a maid around the kingdom for the rest of your years and since I can't get a vacation you won't either number two you can be burned right now and end it all . What do you choose?" "Queen Rendensevenabella just end it now please. I am sorry for the transgressions I've done against you," Caius said. "O.K. goodbye Caius" I said. Then I snapped my fingers and all that was left was a pile of ashes.

I turned to Marcus and said "step forward". When he did I spoke "you had nothing to do with this, but you did not stop it or report to me the problems for this you must be punished also. Your punishment will be that you must work for my kingdom forever but I will make sure this will not happen again." I thought of the power I needed right now a power to make oaths then it popped into my head oath maker will work. "Repeat after me Marcus I will work for Rendensevenabella for the rest of my days. I will lay down my life for her and her company. Never will I try to take her crown or help others do it. If someone is trying to do so I will report it to her immediately. I cannot leave the kingdom grounds unless she explicitly allows me to. I will not disappoint her because if I do she has the power to kill me with her mind and she will do so if even slightly irritated with me. As I say these words they become law. If I try to break any of these laws I will die." When Marcus finished I looked over at Aro. "Aro now your punishment will be the most severe first I'm going to rip you into pieces put you back together rip you apart and repeat. Next I am going to hang you over a bucket of blood for one hundred years. Next I'm going to turn on the pain maker and just leave it on and once you think you can't handle any more I'm going to burn you up one piece at a time." Then I turned to another servant and said repeat the Marcus oath to me once he had I said "start tearing him up". "Marcus start going through my kingdom and have everyone repeat the oath if there are any problems you are allowed to come tell me I will be at the Alutni. Do not forget I will be checking your design Thursday at noon, and please find Aluevendee's and my throne and bring them in here please. It would be wise if you finished all of this," I commanded him.

I looked at my watch and realized that it was four o'clock pm. "We are late. I have never been late in my two millennium. Let's go," I said to Aluevendee.

Alutni, Alutni, take us to the Alutni

A.N

not every chapter will end with them teleporting it just felt right to end it here and also no one has reviewed and I am just wondering if anyone likes it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A.N.

Disclamer: I don't own the characters just the plot. Back to the Alutni

* * *

We walked into the lobby of the Alutni head office. The same secretary from yesterday was at the desk still. "We know the way" I said before she could speak.

We walked into the sisters' room and Aluevendee took charge and said "We are sorry for being late there were problems that needed to be dealt with. Show me your designs." They turned on a projector and showed us the designs. One of the sisters started speaking. "We did everything that you asked we also had a few questions first would you Queen Rendensevenbella and Lady Aluevendee like us to make you crystal shoes or just regular ones and would you like us to make veils to go with these. We were thinking that we could do lace ones that match the rest of the lace on your dresses white for Lady Aluevendee and black for Queen Rendensevenbella." Once she finished she sat down. "I would like the crystal shoes and the veil that sounds very good." I said. "I would like them too." Aluevendee said then she turned to me and said "make them do the oath but without the part where they have to stay at the kingdom."

"Sisters I do not know if you know but Aro tried to take over my kingdom and today I walked into my throne room today and saw that he had appointed himself the new king and ruler of my kingdom and is being punished for this now. In order to make sure that this will never happen again you are required to make an oath to me and beware that if you break it you will die. Now repeat after me I will work for Queen Rendensevenbella for the rest of my days. I will lay down my life for her and her company. Never will I try to take her crown or help others do it. If someone is trying to do so I will report it to her immediately. I will not disappoint her because she has the power to kill me with her mind and she will do so if even slightly irritated with me. As I say these words they become law. If I try to break any of these laws I will die." When they finished I said." Can one of you take our measurements please?" "We still have your measurements and Lady Aluevendee's from your coronation and you haven't aged so we can just use those." Another sister said.

"O.K. we will be on our way we will be back in two weeks to check your progress," I said. With that all said and done I realized that we needed to get back to the Throne room. I gave a look to Aluevendee and she understood what needed to happen so we both started to chant

Throne room, Throne room, Throne room bring us to the Throne room.

* * *

A.N

I used the "she can kill us with her mind" quote from Firefly.

Also no one has reviewed yet and it is kind of starting to worry me. I would like feedback even if it is not positive, but positive is good too.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A.N.

This starts when they get to the Throne room on Wednesday morning.

* * *

I look around and noticed that all of my servants were working hard to clear the wreckage from the thrones and Caius' ashes. "Thank you all for working so hard when you are done there will be a meeting then food will be set up in the left hall room. Marcus come here." I said then all of the servants got back to work and Marcus came up to me. "Where is my Throne Marcus and please organize lunch for everyone put it in the left hall." I asked. "It appears that Aro crushed it ,however I can have another one built by Angilo for you by the end of the week and sure I will get lunch" Marcus said. "Who is Angilo?" I asked. The name sounded familiar but I could not put a face to it. " Angilo come here." Marcus shouted toward the group of servants. A young man walked up to us. He was six foot two and two hundred and fifty pounds with blond hair and light red eyes. "Yes Marcus" he said then he saw me and quickly added "and Queen Rendensevenabella how may I help you today?" He asked in a deep voice with a large smile on his face. "Lets go discuss this somewhere else"I said. I quickly walked to the right hall and to the first conference door on the left and sat down in my mini throne at the head of the table. "Tell me about yourself Angilo." I said. "Well I was turned just about eighty years ago in America. I was the youngest of eight. My parents had their own farm which I helped keep running. I was walking through the woods looking for dinner when I slipped and fell down a hillside. I broke nearly every bone in my body when a man who looked like my long lost brother helped me. He dropped me off in front of the gates to your kingdom where I was found and changed by Marcus. When I arrived here I learned how to sculpt and make numerous different things. I actually made the Throne you are siting in now." He said. I looked down at the Throne I was currently sitting in. It looked very pretty the armrests we encrusted with opals and rubies. The back was a rose carved into the marble with rubies outlining it. I really like this Throne. I will have Angilo make me my Throne and Aluevendee's. "Angilo will you please make Aluevendee and I Thrones." I asked. "I would feel honored. Just tell me want and i'll do my best to do it."he answered. "O.k then I would like mine to be 12 foot tall with my name inscribed at the top. Then under that can you put in the Marcus oath in it and where my head would be can you put in a rose like this one just bigger. I would like the armrests the same but can you put truth on one and justice into the other one." I used my will power to get Aluevendee and have her come here.

"Hey Aluevendee this is Angilo and he is going to be making our new thrones."I said , but then I realized that she was not listening. Her gaze was locked with Angilo's. I saw the look in their eyes, it was the mating look. I am glad for her I'll just miss her because we have been friends forever. Angilo seems to be a good man, but if he hurts her I WILL kill him. "Angilo I give you my blessing. I will present you two to the kingdom at the ball. Do not leave we have a meeting to go to."

I walked out into my throne room and saw that they were finished. They did a good job. Now all I need is a throne. "Everyone lets go to the big conference room. After the meeting lunch is in the left hall." I said then walked to the conference room and sat down at the head of the table.

"O.k first order of business are there any new mates other than Aluevendee and Angilo?" I asked and eight people stood up. "That's great I will present you to the kingdom at the ball. Next I would like to thank you all for being loyal to me . Now the ball is comming up soon and everyone needs something to wear. So I thought we could take a trip to my friends house and you could all find something to wear. We will be leaving on Friday at four am so be ready. We will be back Friday after noon at three pm. Marcus were there any problems."I asked. "No your highness". Marcus said. "Ok then I have missed all of you and some of you I haven't met yet so later today I will be by to talk to everyone. We will be having a meeting everyday here at eight am so Lunch is in the left hall and you are adjourned until tomorrow at eight. Please be in your rooms so I can come by to talk to you after lunch. Also do not make them scream I detest it."I concluded.

I went to the left hall and ate a bit then went to my room where I changed into a blue t-shirt and lounge pants. Which hall should I start at I guess I will go to the farthest one away Z hall. When I got to Z hall I went to the last room in the hall and knocked. I learned to knock even though its my palace when I walked into somepeople for one to many times. The door opened and there stood a medium build man with dark hair and dark skin. "May I come in?"I asked . I think that even though this is my house this is their room and that I should ask. "Yes my Queen." He said. I walked into his room went over ro the couch and sat down. I gestured to the other side of the couch for him to sit down. "What is your name." I asked. "I am Deonte."Deonte said. "How were you changed?" I asked. "I was walking down a dark street when a vampire named Archard jumped me and changed me. I hung out with him for a while but then I heard of your kingdom and came here." Deonte said. "Do you have a gift or a skill?". I asked. "I am a messenger or tracker. I just know where to find people" he said. "Do you have a mate?"I asked "Yes her name is Alahondria."he answered. "Ok then let me explain how the presenting works. Basically it has the same meaning as the humans wedding. It symbolizes that you are not up for grabs you have a mate and in turn men will not flirt with your woman and women will not flirt with you. Once I present you to the kingdom you are required to stay with that person. There is no divorce in my kingdom. However if one of you dies you may be represented. I will have the mates come to the front then I will give a little speech about both of you. Then I will say your names real loud and then forever. After that everyone claps. Well Deonte do you have any questions."I said. "Yeah just one after we get presented can I take Alahondria on what the humans call a honeymoon?" He asked. "Oh yes I forgot to mention that after the ball all new mates are allowed to take a week long vacation to where ever they please. I must be going but I will be at the conference room a few minutes early if you have any more questions." I said then left.

After meeting Deonte I met Alaholdria where I explained to her the presenting and I found out that she has the gift of sight she can see through things if she wants to.

Next was my old friend Sandra. Sandra has been here for about two hundred years and she is a very nice person. She has the gift of engineering. She can come up with designs for any thing you ask. Sandra is August's mate.

August was next. He was just changed ten years ago. He can build anything. Sandra gives him the blueprint and he builds it. August is Sandra's mate.

Harry came then. I've known him for three hundred years. He can tell people all about their gift. Harry is Emily's mate.

Emily was turned five hundred years ago. She can change her appearance, her hair, clothes, skin, accent, hight, vocabulary, and more. Emily is Harry's mate.

Cassia was turned twenty years ago . She doesn't have a gift but the skill of hacking. Cassia is Samson's mate.

Samson was turned six hundred years ago. He can shape shift into any animal. He spends most of his time as a lion. Samson is Cassia's mate.

Jane was turned by Aro the day after I left along with Alec who is her brother, Demetri, and Chelsea.

Jane can make people feel pain basically she has the same power as me but she calls her's torture and I call mine pain maker.

Alec can take away your senses. Make you feel like you are just floating.

Demetri is a tracker. His tracking is different than Deonte's though instead of just knowing where people are he follows a trail that is like an arrow to where they are at.

Chelsea is very irritating. I can't stand her but if she does something to me she knows she will die. Apparently she was Aro's body guard so she is angry that he is not here. She has a shield that protects from physicial attacks.

As Wednesday ended I went back to my room and relaxed until the sun came up for Thursday. Then I got ready for the morning meeting.

* * *

A.N.

Ok so all of these characters will come into play later their skill or gift is important to the story. Next chapter is morning meeting.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

A.N.

Morning meeting. Do remember that the meeting with Marcus is today, Thursday and the trip to her friends is tomorrow, Friday.

Today I am going to wear a light purple dress of modest length.

I walked down the halls knocking on doors as I went to make sure everyone was getting ready. After that I went into the kitchen and decided to fix me a cup of coffee. Once I made my coffee I went to the computer room where I printed out an Itinerary for everyone of what they were expected to do today.

Today

Cassia- make invitations to the ball. Be finished by the end of the day.

Have millennium written on it

Name of guest

That there will be presentations, and if they have found a new mate I will present them too

Date of ball

Queen Rendensevenabella and Lady Aluevendee will be there

Marcus- work on the crowns remember, I will be there at noon. You have four weeks to complete them.

Chelsea and Jane- go make plans to get humans for the party. We will not be serving them live because of the costly attire at the ball. So you will need to get them and take their blood out and serve it in containers at the ball.

Emily and Alahondria- go into the city and work on getting decorations for the ball.

Sandra and August- create and build in time for the party a necklace that has the kingdoms crest on one side and a beeper on the other that has a little screen on it to tell everyone information. Make one for each guest and member of the palace.

Everyone else go make sure all of the rooms in hallways C-X are cleaned and have stocked bathrooms.

Once I finished typing that I printed out a copy for everyone and went to the conference room. I looked at my watch and saw that it said 7:32. I'm a little early but it's fine.

When everyone came in I handed the papers to Sandra to pass out and sat down.

"Ok here are your assignments for the day. This is how the morning meetings will work I will either have a paper or I will tell you what your assignment is for the day. If you have any questions this is the time to ask them."

"Ok so how big do you want the pendants?" Sandra asked. "Maybe like 2in by 2in" I said. "And do you want them to be waterproof?" Sandra asked. "Yes I want them to be able to withstand everything even a vampire." I answered." Ok I will make it happen" Sandra said. "Anyone else have any questions?" I asked.

I looked around and saw that Marcus was twitching. "Marcus what do you have to say?" I asked. "Well Queen I was just wondering if you would maybe consider after our meeting letting me go into Voltera to get supplies?" Marcus said with a quiet voice. "Ok there has been a misunderstanding. I am Queen and I am the ruler but all of you are very important to me and so is your happiness. Everyone is allowed to go into the city. The oath was not meant to mean you weren't allowed to go anywhere it just made sure that you checked in with me. I am only doing this for your safety because if anything happened to any of you I would be devastated. I am not going to keep you captive here. I know that some of you are newly changed and you have not experienced how I rule, and soon you will understand that I am a good queen who is looking out for your best interest. I haven't stated it but all you are required to do is to come to the meeting do what is assigned and tell me where you are going. After you are finished for the day with your assignment if you wanted to take a walk or see a movie that is fine with me I just want everyone safe." I finished. I looked around the room at everyone and saw a look of understanding and happiness on their faces. Did they really think that I was not going to let them do anything with their lives? "Also don't forget that tomorrow we are going to my friend's house. We are going to be leaving tomorrow at 4am. Everyone needs to be in the throne room at 3am. We will be taking five cars there. Aluevendee and I will be in the middle car along with Marcus and Angilo. Everyone else may be in any car they would like but I ask that mates be together and that all cars have the same amount of people in them. Ok we are dismissed if you have any questions or problems just come to me. I will be in the throne room until noon and I will be back there at one o'clock." I stated then stood up and left to go to the throne room.

Angilo walked by and I called out to him "Hey Angilo how is the throne going?" "Good I finished the design for it and now I was planning on going into the city to get supplies. Is that alright?" He said. "Yes that sounds fine but why don't you see if Aluevendee would like to go too. Aluevendee likes to look at gardens so if you wanted to you could order the supplies then take her to the town square where the large garden is. Just make sure that you are back here before the sun touches the horizon." I said. "That sounds wonderful, thank you queen." He said then left. He better be nice to her if he knows what is good for him.

I then made my way to the throne room. Chelsea was walking past and since she could use a little more respect I called upon her. "Chelsea I would like to talk to you." "She looked up with a glare and said with clenched teeth "yes my queen". " Come here." I said. When she walked over to me she still had a bad attitude so I turned my silencer on her so she would not interrupt me. "I am your queen and even though I am a nice queen does not mean you are allowed to disrespect me." I said. She tried to reply but realized that she could not. "Yes I wanted to be able to get through my talk with you first so I silenced you. The only reason you are still alive is because I am merciful. If you cannot treat me with respect you will find yourself permanently silenced ." I said. Using my appear power I created a flower in my hand. "This flower represents you. When you were changed you were beautiful, but through deception greed and a large ego you turned sour." I made the flower welt and grow black, but there was still a colorful petal left. "However you are not all evil. There is still some good in you which are represented by the vibrancy of the last petal. Over time and with my help you can turn it back. You can be the beautiful flower again. All you need is some strength, and I can help you with that." I took the flower and turned back to how it originally was then I took my other hand and moved it in a circle above the flower and then I whispered "appear". The flower shifted and turned into a beautiful necklace and on the middle was an amulet with the flower shrunk inside. "Whenever you need strength hold it in both of your hands and say "give me strength queen", and you will have the strength you need." I told her. She looked up at me with a look of awe and understanding that she truly believed that I was a good queen. I saw that she wanted to reply so I turned off the silencer. "Thank you my queen." She replied with sincerity in her voice. "How about this why don't we go to the theater room and watch a movie later this afternoon?" She asked. "Would you like to invite the rest of the kingdom or would you like it to be just us?" I asked. "Anyone can come if they want." She said. "That sounds good do you think you could arrange that and set it all to be ready at 5 o'clock." I asked. "Sure my queen, do you have any preferences' on what movie?" Chelsea asked. "How about you pick." I answered. "Ok see you at five your highness." Chelsea said then left the throne room.

I looked at over at the grandfather clock on the right wall. It amazes me that the clock is called a grandfather clock when it is only a small fraction of my age. I read the clock and saw that it was ten minutes until noon; I need to get to Marcus' office.

As I walked into Marcus' office He said to me "Would you like to take a seat" and gestured to the seat across from his desk. I nodded and sat down. "Are your designs ready Marcus?" I asked. "Yes my queen, however is Aluevendee going to sign off on hers later or will you be doing that?" He asked. "Marcus let me explain something to you. Aluevendee is a difficult person she does not like certain things. One of those things is to be called queen. Aluevendee is at an equal level with me we are both the Queens of the Vampire race. She told me she would not like to be called Queen and I stated that she still needs a title so we compromised that she would be called lady Aluvendee. She will be treated with respect and if you do not call her by her title you will not like the consequences. I am sorry to have to be so harsh, but that is unacceptable behavior, and to answer you she is busy today but she will be here Monday morning at nine o'clock." I said to him. "I did not mean any disrespect my queen." Marcus said. "So show me your design." He pulled an iPad from his desk drawer and tapped a few things before handing it to me. It was everything I wanted. All of the stones were in perfect places, and I'm super impressed. My name across the bottom looks amazing and so does the center jewel. "I can't wait until you make it. I am very impressed. Thank you Marcus you did an amazing job. I must be going." I said.

I turned and left his office and walked to the throne room.

There sure is a lot to do around here.

And the job continues.

A.N.

So how was it?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A.N. Here we go enjoy.

I looked up at the screen to the movie we were watching. Chelsea picked a comedy to raise everyone's mood.

Even in the few hours since my talk with her she has brighted up. I can see that she is wearing her flower necklace, it really suits her. I hope that one day she like the flower can be whole again.

When I got back from my meeting with Marcus everyone could tell I was not pleased. Everyone thinks because Aluevendee is called lady that she is not at level with me and that makes me furious. What really concerns me is that it was dark twenty minutes ago and Angilo and Aluevendee are not back. If they are late just because they were kissing or something I will not be happy.

Aluevendee and I have a mental link that we can use to communicate, so I turned mine on and asked her "where are you?" Immediately she replied "Some asshole vampires captured us in the garden when we weren't paying attention". Instantly I was pissed "Are they with the kingdom?" I asked. "No I've never seen them before. There are four of them. Can you turn on your GPS to find us?" She asked. "Yeah looks like you are in a warehouse in downtown Voltera. I WILL BE THERE IN TEN MINUTES, AND IM GOING TO KILL THEM."

I jumped out of my theater seat and started screaming "LETS GO SOME CRAZY ASS MOTHERFUCKERS TOOK ALUEVENDEE AND ANGILO WE ARE GONNA GO KILL THEM. NO ONE MESSES WITH MY PEOPLE. GET FUCKIN READY WE ARE LEAVING IN TWO MINUTES; EVERYONE IS GOING EXCEPT MARCUS, HARRY, ALEC, AND CHELSEA. MAKE SURE TO CHANGE INTO FIGHTING GEAR BECAUSE WE ARE GOING TO KILL THIER ASSES.

I ran to my room and changed into black gear and grabbed a couple of my old friends Amxut and Mutren a pair of swords that are capable of hurting vampires. I put the pair in holsters on my sides. I looked around at my room and saw a picture of Aluevendee and me sitting on my vanity. I will bring her back and I will kill them.

With that thought I ran to the throne room and saw that everyone was ready. "LETS GO NOW." I ran to the garage and got in the first black hummer I saw. Deonte came up to the passenger side of the car and jumped in. He looked at me with a look of readiness. "Buckle up you will need it." I said then drove out of the garage.

I pulled up to the warehouse where these vampires were holding my eternal friend and her new mate. I turned on my link to Aluevendee on and told her "we are here what part of the building are you in?" She replied with "south side in a basement there are six guards with us. One of them has a binding power so you will need to shield the guard." I kept my link on but turned to the guard and said "They are in the basement on the south side and there is a gifted member who can bind vampires. So I am going to put my shield over everyone so no one can be bound. Do not kill them just incapacitate them. Ok everyone lets go." We ran the short distance to the building maybe a mile. I approached the south side and plowed through the wall. My swords were instantly out. To my left were two vampires I quickly cut their heads off knowing that they could be reattached later. To the right was a staircase I jumped over the railing and into the basement. Aluevendee and Angilo were in the corner huddled close together. I dispatched the two vampires to the left and Deonte got one that was in the opposite corner from Aluevendee and Angilo. Cassia came in and got one that was hiding in an office room. Alahondria came in and got two. When she finished she turned then shrieked when she saw Aluevendee and Angilo. "What's wrong" I asked. "They have a very strong binding on them, but luckily I know how to break it because my brother made It." she said. "Your brother did this to them!" I said with clearly shown anger. "These people probably just paid him to do it. He would not go knowingly against the kingdom." She replied. "Ok then get it off." I shouted. She walked up to them and she rubbed across the middle of their bodies and spoke a couple works in another language. Then something appeared to slither away from them. When it stopped it seized up and turned into a large ruby ring. When Aluevendee and Angilo stood up I ran to them and hugged them until I knew it would hurt. "I am so glad you guys are alright. Let's go home and interrogate these losers." As I was walking by I kicked one of the fallen bodies.

A.N.

Hope you liked it. Please Review. I have done a good job of making sure to post chapters and to make sure that the grammar and spelling was good. Next chapter they will interrogate the other Vampires.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A.N. And the interrogation begins.

I slid my sword across the throat of this vampire who took Aluevendee and Angilo. "What is your name?" I asked.

"St-eve" Steve said.

"Why did you take them?" I said trying to stay calm.

"My kings wife told me to take them." He said.

"WHO IS THIS KING THERE ARE NO KINGS ONLY THE QUEENS WHICH ARE ME AND ALUEVENDEE."I screamed.

"He is the King of the western hemisphere. You are the Queen of the eastern hemisphere." Steve said.

"What is his full name?" I asked somewhat calmer; I have a plan.

"He is Carlisle Cullen." He said.

"Thank you Steve, you have just given me all I need to kill them all." I said with an eerie calm with a deadly grin.

"No don't kill him he is a good king he protects the kingdom, it's his wife that is evil she made me go take the other queen and her mate. She has my mate and she said if I didn't do it she would kill her. Please don't kill the king he is kind to us all he took us in. PLEASE DONT WE LOVE HIM." Steve finished with a cry.

"Why do you call her his wife instead of mate?" I asked sincerely curious.

"Because she is not his mate but only his wife, she has a power that takes hold into people so every time he thinks of leaving her, her claws get deeper into him." Steve said with an exasperated sigh.

"I will call upon them now, and I will consider you words they seem sincere." I said.

I was about to climb the stairs from the basement to the upper level when he shouted out "You will know that I tell the truth when his face scrunches up and he looks physically pained that is when she does it." I have some real problems I have only heard of one vampire with this power and last time I saw her she was in a fire.

I walked into my throne room and called out to Angilo "Angilo please go get the throne from the conference room and bring it in here." He ran to go get it and came back with the throne in his arms. "Ok thanks just put it in the middle of the stage area." I directed him to where I wanted it.

"Everyone come to the throne room." I said and soon everyone was here. "I am going to summon this 'king' here. Aluevendee and Angilo come sit on the steps please. I can freeze them for ten seconds so I need people to be ready to disable them. Take all of their limbs except their head and once you have done that step back. There will be a woman who could hurt you she will be the one with caramel hair olive skin and a soft looking face if you see her rip her into as many pieces as possible. I will protect you all from her but be careful here I go they will be here in 15 seconds." I said and then I said " Bring the kingdom of Carlisle Cullen to me."

In front of me the air started to shimmer. I made sure to turn on the paralyzer and the silencer. "OK AND GO GET THEM." I shouted and immediately the vampires all jumped onto the appearing vampires making quickly of dismembering them. When the time was up and all there was in front of me were ten torsos and a pile of scraps I was proud of them. They really did a good job.

"Let me introduce myself I am Rendensevenabella Queen of the vampire world and also let me introduce you to Aluevendee the Queen." I gestured to the steps where she was sitting. "And today your people took her and her mate, this does not sit well with me because she is my best friend and that is unacceptable. I have heard that you call yourself the King of the western hemisphere but that is impossible because I am the Queen of the world and so that is not geographically possible. Another problem I have is that I have had a rough week this week. First I had to kill one of my longest known servants because he tried to take over my kingdom and in a few weeks I am having my millennium ball and the preparations for that are hectic. So with all that I have really lost my patience but I will pull out a little bit more so I can hear your story." I said looking at the leader of the group a blond haired man with striking features and the most beautiful gold eyes I have ever seen.

He then spoke "Hello I am Carlilse Cullen I was changed in the 1500's by an unknown vampire. My father was an evangelist so I knew I couldn't go to him so I ran to the forest where I came across a deer. I quickly tore into it and drank of the deer. I kept running, from what I'm not sure but after many moons I came across a creek where I stopped for a moment." He paused then continued.

"In the reflection of the river I saw my face and where once I had blue eyes were now gold eyes. I swam across the ocean to what is now America I went all the way to the Pacific Ocean in Washington and settled there. In 1700 I met some more of my kind and helped them with the animal hunting and slowly we became a coven. In 1749 I came across a woman trying to drag herself out of a fire so I pulled her out and she became my wife. She introduced me to the idea of a kingdom and so to appease her I made my coven into a kingdom. Sometimes I would hear her whispering about a queen somewhere but she would always quit talking when I was nearby. Once I decided to leave her AHHH…". He ended with a gurgle and his face scrunched up with pain.

I looked over and she had reconnected he head to her shoulders and apparently that was enough to make her power work. Samson turned into a lion and but her head off and quickly got her. He looked over at me for approval I nodded and he pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit here on fire then dropped the lighter in the pile of flaming her. "Once I tried to leave her and that's when I realized she had a power over me. I snuck into the house and listened to her discussion with Steve saying that he was to take the queen and her mate." He said with discontent then continued.

This is when I learned of you and if this is your kingdom I will not challenge you over it." He said.

"Reconnect his limbs" I said. Emily rushed forward with his limbs and Harry her mate helped her reconnect them. Carlilse stood up and then I called to him "Come with me Carlilse. The rest of your company may lounge in the recreation room. Aluevendee, Chelsea, and Marcus come also. Deonte, Alahondria, Demetri, and whoever else that wants to take them to the rec room." I looked over the room and saw Carlilse looking scared. "If you wish you may bring one of your company with you." I said then walked out toward my room.

I opened the door to my room and gestured for him to come in. Everyone else go into the sitting room I will call for you if I need you. I walked around and then decided upon my bed. "Come sit and let us discuss this." I don't understand how his eyes are gold. In all of my years I haven't come across this. Maybe they are contacts. He sat on the bed and I looked closer, nope if he was wearing contacts there would be a line around his eye. His smell is a little off. For some reason he smells lighter. His scent is not as strong as others, but it is better, not as oppressing. I need to get this figured out how did he do this. Is he very clever and is tricking me or he could he have possible changed the world of vampires forever, and for the good. If so this would be the biggest change ever.

"Carlilse you must tell me how does animal blood taste." I said with a hint of sarcasm still not believing, it is possible that he is tricking me.

"We compare the taste as the humans compare Mexicans and Chinese food they are very different but both good. It relies on personal taste. I can tell you are having a hard time believing me. If you would like to; I could take you with me when I hunt." Carlilse said.

"Yeah right I'm just going to go off into the woods with you, however I will go ahead and call my men and have them bring an animal." I said. What did he think I was nieve or something? "Marcus go and get Carlilse an animal please." I said in a regular voice knowing he would hear me.

"What kind your highness?" Marcus asked.

"What would you prefer Carlilse?" I asked.

"Bobcat is pretty good." He said with a shrug.

"Ok then Marcus will you take care of that and also will you please set up all the new visitors' rooms in X-hallway. Thank you. You are excused. Put the animal in the den please." I said with authority. Marcus then turned around and left.

"Carlilse do you know that you are the weirdest vampire I have, ever met. I mean you sound sincere when it comes to your diet but your scent is all crazy. I've just had an awful week this week. I'm just not in the mood to have to kill another group of vampires." I said.

"Queen, you are right I am the weirdest vampire ever, however I know a few reasons why I am weird. My scent is different because I drink animals, and because of my gift. My gift is very complex. It is a healing power. My power can identify the problem and a solution." He said.

"But how is that helpful when vampires don't get hurt beyond a torn off limb and don't get sick?" I asked confused.

"Actually vampires have a lot of the problems that humans have just a bit different. I can tell that once your hand was burned. Also I can tell that you have not eaten in a few days and you are hungry." He said.

"How do you know that?" I asked. How did he know that? I've never told anyone about my hand.

When I woke up from the burning I sat up and looked over to where Aluevendee was laying. I don't feel right. I stood up so fast it had to have been half a second. Her eyes flashed open and she jumped up a few feet in the air. When she hit the ground again she made an impression in the ground with her feet which did not have any shoes. I looked at my own feet and they were bare too. Something is wrong.

"We are vampires I know it I can feel it. This must have been what he was talking about." Aluevendee said.

I thought about all the talks we had with him and decided to try something. I went closer to where I could feel the warmth of a fire; I can already feel the heat trying to attack me. When my hand was above the fire I slowly lowered it into the fire. The fire licked my hand looking greedy for a meal.

"You know he was right why trying testing him." Aluevendee said.

Taking my hand out of the fire I tried to explain to her "I was just wondering if he was right."

"I am going to go get something to eat. Stay here and eat your dinner and I will be back." I said to Carlilse, and quickly left the room.

A.N ok "a moon" is a period of time of complete moon cycle about 28 days.

This chapter has been edited as of 4-20-13

Also next chapter will be in Carlilse's point of view so just wait. :) I would enjoy a review or two.


	10. Chapter 10

Chaper Ten

A.N. Carlilse's POV

When she left I walked into the den and saw a bobcat sitting on the ground with its legs and arms tied together. I ended it quickly and drank the blood from the animal. This really good i'm glad they could find it. When the animal was dry I stood up and turned around the door opened and a large vampire came in. Using my gift I could see that he had lost his girlfriend at some point. However she was not his mate. He also had gotten his hand torn off and reattached. He went over to the bobcat and gathered it up in his arms "Hello I am Carlilse and who are you?" I asked him. "I am Demetri and I must be going." Demetri said.

Just then the queen walked in and took a deep breath of the air. "You did drink the animal ." She said.

"Carlilse I don't know if you know, but I find you very attractive. In other people I can detect major flaws, but I can't find yours. I'll give it time though." She said and walked closer to me, she didn't really walk it was more of a saunter.

"Carlilse would you like to join me in my bed?" She said to me. Wow I can't think. Of course I want to, but I also want to be a gentlemen. Screw being a gentlemen.

"Yes that sounds plesent." I said. She took my hand in hers and walked me over to her bed. "Do you have a nickname because Rendensevenabella is a little long?" I asked I mean she doesn't expect me to scream out Rendensevenabella lol.

"Well Aluevendee calls me Bella when we are alone so I guess you can too." She replied. "Bella I like the sound of that. Well lets get back to it Bella." I leaned down and kissed her. She grabbed my shirt and pulled us both to the bed. My shirt is now gone and hers follows quickly. I paused as I was about to take off her panties and looked up at her "you alright with this?" I asked she answered by ripping everything separating us and plunged me into her. I was just expressing myself and giving her what she might want.

When we finished I looked over at her "that was amazing." I said. She laughed at me and then I realized what I said." Wow I just have the best lines, i'm totally a player with lines like those." I said. "Yes a total player. Its alright you kind of took the words out of my mouth that was amazing. I guess both of us are players.

She stood up and went into her closet and grabbed some clothes and walked to her bathroom. Ten minutes later she walked back out looking refreshed. "Will you brush my hair?" Bella asked.

"Sure. Where would you like me to do that?" I asked. "Over here at my dressing table." She said and sat down at what looks like a desk with a mirror and a drawer. I looked at the table and saw a brush, picked it up and worked on brushing out her hair. Her hair is really pretty and long it reaches past her butt. When I finished brushing he hair I started working on an intricate series of braids and moved them into a braided bun. I saw a curling iron and plugged it in.

"How did you know how to to that. It looks so beautiful." Bella asked shock clearly on her face. "You'll laugh." I said.

"No I wont I promise." Bella said. "Well I had some free time once so I turned on the tv and saw a show on about hair so I watched it and I commit everything to memory so I remembered it." I grabbed the curling iron and took the pieces of Bella's hair to frame her face and curled them. She really looked spectacular.

"You are so Beautiful." I exclaimed. "Thank you. I have business to attend to today so I must be going. Your people are still in the rec room." She said. "Can I come with you." I asked. "Well that depends are you going to stay for the millinium ball its in three weeks.?" She asked.

"I think that can be arranged." "Ok then go to your room change and meet me in the throne room in twelve minutes and we can discuss this with your people and mine." I quickly left.

I wonder if she is my mate? I dont want to have one of those crazy relationships where we meet one day and the next we're married.

A.N.

Ok there is the chapter. I could not decide when to end this one but this seemed as good a spot as any. See you guys next time. Next chapter resumes in Bella's pov. Most chapters will be in hers with the occasional other person. Ok you guys will probably make fun of me, but I have been working on chapter 11 for like a week thinking that I had posted this one and so I go to post chapter 11 just to realize that I had forgot to put up chapter 10. I will put up chapter 11 tomorrow. Thanks for reading hope you liked it reviews would be appreciated. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A.N.

Hey guys so chapter 11 wow already. Anyways hope you like it. Also it's Friday morning and they are going to go to her friend's house.

When I reached the throne room I saw Aluevendee sitting in my throne with Angilo on her lap. I didn't really mind because it's her throne too. "You guys look hilarious. Everyone ready for the morning meeting its in ten minutes, but since Carlilse's people are here we are going to meet here first then move to the conference room." I said. I can't wait till the ball and everything is back in order. I'm glad I get to visit Domenico Dolce. He will have all everything for everyone to wear and tailor it all in time for the ball too.

I remember going to his house twenty years ago. In place of a normal living room there was an entire room full of clothes and some weirder than anything I've ever seen. Domenico Dloce's house was a big disaster and full to the brim. He would probably want me to call him ahead of time so I would not have to see it like that again. When my phone was in my hand I pulled up his number and dialed it.

"Hey Domenico it's me the queen, and I'm just letting you know that we will be there later today." I said.

"You will like our house now it's all clean and organized thanks to Stefano Gabbana. We even made our own label called Dolce and Gabbana." Domenico said.

"Are you guys following the three rules?" I asked remembering when the three rules were made.

"Ms. We just want to make music. We will be very careful and we won't expose ourselves. I came here today to ask for your permission and for your help. I know that our career will have to be short but we want to have one for a while. I thought about just doing it but then I realized that it would be disrespectful so we came here. Please allow us to do this and if you could can you help us. We are fully willing to follow any rules you come up with." John said.

"We even came up with a name for our group "The Beatles." Paul said.

"I understand what you are saying however you must take full precautions. I will make a list of rules for you to follow and if you can promise to follow them I guess that that will be alright." I said.

John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, and Ringo Starr jumped and shouted "Yeah."

"I still have to give you the rules.

Rule 1

You must make sure the humans are oblivious.

Rule 2

Take care of each other and watch out for each other.

Rule 3

Enjoy it.

Those are the rules if you cannot follow them you will have to stop being in the human light. I wish you the most luck. If you have any troubles call me and I'll try to help." I said. I waived them over and said "Give me a hug."

Each one of them came up to me and gave me a hug. "Thank you" they said in unison.

That was January twelfth nineteen sixty.

"Ok then sounds good. We will be there soon so be ready. Also I'm happy for you." I said.

"Thanks your highness well we have to prepare." Domenico said. I hung up the phone and turned around and saw that everyone was here except Carlilse. Where is he?

"Where is Carlilse?" I asked and he came shuffling through the door.

"Ok then everyone is here. We will be moving into the conference room to discuss the agenda today. You may sit anywhere you would like except my seat two seats on my left and two on my right" I stepped down from the platform and led the way to the conference room. Aluevendee sat down on my left with Angilo on her left. Marcus sat on my right.

"Marcus move down a seat." He looked at me with a look of barely contained fury but did as I asked. When everyone was seated, I saw Carlilse standing in the back corner.

"Carlilse you may sit by me." I said and pointed to the seat that Marcus just vacated. Marcus looked up at me with anger.

"Oh Hell No. I will not be treated with such disrespect. Marcus leave NOW. You have no right to treat me this way." I said.

I mean come on is he really getting upset that he had to scoot down a seat and Carlilse is going to be sitting by me. Marcus quickly left the room.

When Carlilse was seated I spoke.

"Today we will be going to a friend of mine. He has a new mate and they are fashion designers and have even made their own clothing label. I don't know if any of you have heard of it but it is Dolce and Gabbana." I heard a few gasps from a few of the ladies.

"Ok I'll take that as a good sign. We will be leaving in twenty three minutes. Jane, Alec, and Demetri go make the preparations. We will need six cars for our fourteen and Carlilse's eight. Samson, Cassia, and Emily go get some lunch acceptable for us and for Carlilse's strange lifestyle. Ok dismissed. Meet in the throne room in twenty minutes.

After a quick lunch we settled up and began the drive to Domenico's house.

When I approached the front door I heard a shuffle and Domenico and another vampire opened the door. "Hello your highness. I am Stefano Gabbana." Stefano was about 6'3 with dark hair. Kind of lanky but has a hint of muscle that can be seen. Domenico was shorter and looked older.

"Ok guys lets go in here and get everything we need." Domenico and Stefano directed everyone inside into a room with men's clothes on one side and women's on the other. "Domenico and Stefano come here and let me speak with you ." I said. When they came over to me I spoke "Ok well just send a bill to the castle and I will make sure you are compensated." "That sound great your highness." Domenico said.

"Well I want to see who picks what." I said and walked into the room of clothes.

A.N

Ok guys here is this chapter it took me forever to write I hope you like it. Reviews would be nice.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A.N.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight I only own my plot.

Ok well here we go.

The girls came into the sitting room in a line to show me what they had chosen. I have vague memories of when I was a young girl I would put on the dress my mom made me and I would parade around in it. "All of you girls look really great all of your choices are with good taste." Seeing these girls makes me wish that I could have a child. I would have been a great mother.

I was really becoming excited for the upcoming ball in three weeks. It will be the best ball of all time; in the next millennia I will have a hard time trying to outdo this ball.

"Aluevendee I think we picked a good place to go all of these dresses look fantastic. What do you think?" I asked. "Well I think they look really great. I think this was a great idea. Everyone looks very ecstatic ." She said.

When the girls finished showing what they had picked I called for the men to come and show me what they had picked. "Wow you guys look very handsome I am impressed." The mated guys wore suits that correlated with their mates, and the single guys had different suits.

"Thank you so much for letting us do this Domenico and Stefano I really enjoyed it and I hope that your business does well and if anyone asks where to go I will point them your way." I said

"You are very welcome your highness. We enjoyed the kingdom's guard and Carlilse's guards company today. You both are very kind. Domenico told me that you both were very kind and loving but I was still scared, but you guys are truly amazing. I think that you and Aluevendee are kind and compassionate Queens. I am glad that Rendensevenabella and Aluevendee are my leaders and I am glad to follow you." Stefano said.

" thank you for saying that. We are the Queens of Compassion." Aluevendee said to Stefano.

"Thank you very much. That is my goal is to be kind. I want people to like me I don't want anyone to have to follow me or be a part of my Guard I want them to. I want it to be a joy to follow me not a chore. When people tell me stuff like that it makes me feel that everything I have done has been worth it. I would like to bestow an honor upon you. Would you like me to present you at the ball?" I said.

"I would love if you were to do that." Domenico said. "It will be my pleasure. We must be going now; we have to get back to the palace." I said to Domenico and Stefano.

I turned to my Guard and Carlilse's people and said "We will be going back to the palace now."

A.N.

Sorry this is a short chapter but it is how it is. I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter showed how the majority of other vampires feel about Rendensevenabella and Aluevendee. Next chapter something BIG is going to happen a major plot twist. Be prepared it will be great.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A.N. so I have decided that I will be posting shorter chapters from now on. The benefits to this are that if I make the chapters shorter I will be able to post them faster. Also I have noticed that I don't really have that many people following or people who have favorited this story and that kind of makes me wonder should I continue to do this if no one cares.

Disclamer: I don't own the characters only the plot.

Aluevendee's POV

I had a great time today. Stefano and Domenico were really great and funny. All of the people in my kingdom are going to look so beautiful at the ball.

Especially my Angilo he got a white suit with a blue tie and he will look amazing standing next to me when I am wearing my blue and white gown.

I think that I am going to start to take a stronger lead in the kingdom. I have decided that I want to be fully equal with Rendensevenabella. I am her equal however other vampires often forget that so I am going to remind everyone of that at the ball that we are The Queens not The Queen and her friend.

Also I would like Angilo to have some power in the kingdom. I know that Bella will not let him be king but I would like him to be on the platform with us in his own throne. I hope that Bella can understand what I mean. She has always been hardheaded but I will just have to explain it to her.

What is going on with her and Carlilse I know that she had taken to bed with him last night? I wonder if he is her mate. That would be good for her to finally get a mate. Carlilse is very nice and handsome.

I remember talking to him after the early lunch we had before we left "Hello Carlilse, I am Queen Aluevendee. How are you today?" I asked.

"Well your highness I am doing quite well today. I am looking forward to this upcoming ball. How are you today Queen?"Carlilse said.

"I am doing quite well. I have recently found my mate so that had me delighted and my kingdom still reigns sovereign over the world and as of now I have no enemys." I said and look directly at him making sure that he knew I don't consider him an enemy now but that I will if he provokes me. "So I am doing fairly well." I ended.

"That is wonderful and I assure you that I am not an enemy of yours, and I will do fine by you." Carlilse said. "I will speak to you at another time." I said feeling kind of guilty. It looks like I scared the hell out of him.

When we arrived back at the palace we had everyone get their outfits out of the car and bring them into an unused smaller conference room. "Your highness I have a question?" Sandra said. "Ask away Sandra." I replied. "Well um my gown is a bit long." She stuttered to say. "Ok well what's your question?" I asked being confused. I look at Bella to see if she knows Bella just shakes her head. "I was wondering why we didn't have Mr. Domenico hem them?" Sandra said.

"Oh ok I understand. Well I haven't checked it through with Queen Rendensevenabella yet but I was going to hire one of the Alutni to come in here tomorrow and do all of the adjustments along with change anything you might want changed on your outfits." I say I look over at Bella and she says "That was exactly what I was going to do."

"Ok that sounds great." Sandra replies clearly relieved that I was not mad. "Sandra, why were you so worried about asking?" I asked curious.

"Well I know that Queen Rendensevenabella had already assured us but I am still way from my time spent with Aro. If we asked him a question about why he decided to do something or of his judgment well he once killed a vampire named Joseph for asking why he wanted to become the leader of this race. So I was just trying to be cautious." Sandra finished.

"Well he is no more. On to other things I am calling for a brief meeting and then everyone will be excused for the weekend and we will reconvene Monday morning at 8:00. On to the conference room we go." I said.

"Why did you call a meeting?" Bella asked when we were walking toward the conference room. "Well I thought it would be wise to make sure nothing has happened while we were away today." I answered. Bella showed me a look of awe.

"You are doing it, you are finally doing it. You are ready to step up." She said happily. She looked as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and I guess it has. She has been running this kingdom practically on her own. I would only occasionally put in my point of view but now I am ready to be an equal bearer of this weight not just a moocher. "I am ready to do my duty. Let's talk more of this later." I said.

"Ok Cassia what is the internet looking like, anything new?" I asked. With only a brief pause of shock she answered "Nothing her just the usual a few Tweets and Facebook posts about tourists taking pictures outside the Castle."

"Ok anything on the parameter Samson?" I asked. "There are three armed cars down the street moving some large amounts of money, a fleet of U.S. navy ships are in Spain's harbor, and the humans have a new sickness that is spreading called Ruffilns disease where the main systems shut off one by one and then they die. That concludes it in my sector." Samson said.

"Ok Emily change your appearance to human and try to figure out some more about this Ruffilns disease. Give Sandra the final report by the end of the day. On Monday Sandra find a cure for this.

Next Demetri and Denote anything on the vampire end?" I said. "There are thirty-eight vampires in the city other than the ones in the kingdom. Twelve are going to request an audience on Monday. Twenty- one are just passing through, and five would just like to introduce themselves." Deonte said.

"Well I have been receiving a large amount of rumors about another clan that has done a weird thing." Demetri said. "What have they been doing?" I asked. "Well I am not for sure but I have heard a significant amount of rumors saying that they have well … breaded with a human." Demetri answered.

"That is not possible. Sent them a jet and have them here by tomorrow morning. We will figure this out." I said. "Ok then meeting adjourned. See you all on tomorrow at 7:30am we will have a meeting and these people will arrive then you will all be off for the weekend. I am sorry for having to cut into your weekend but it must be done."

A.N. Ok well I know that I said that this would be a short chapter but hey I had a three day weekend so I decided to make it a little longer.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A.N. OK here we go enjoy. P.S. does anyone want to make a banner for this story.? Or know how to so I could make one? Just review or pm if you could help.

**Aluevendee POV**

Why does everything have to happen on the weekend? I was planning on having a nice relaxing weekend with Angilo and get to know each other better but now I will be stuck in the throne room and I won't get to relax at all. This is crazy!

"What do you think Bella? Do you think they have done it?" I asked from my spot on her bed with my cup of hot chocolate in my hand.

"Aluevendee can you get me some of that hot chocolate too?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said then walked out of her room and into the kitchen. Once I had made the hot chocolate I looked around the kitchen and saw some cookies and grabbed them too. "Here you go Bella." I said and handed her, her cup and sat the cookies next to her.

"Aluevendee oh how I want it to be true. I would love to have children." She said. "I know Bella so would I. but what if it's not?" I said. "Well we will act upon the law and determine a solution. But I have other questions for you. What made you decide to stand up now?" she asked.

"Well that is where I lead you to a proposition. I have noticed that I have been getting less and less respect, and frankly it irritates me." I looked at her and she was nodding apparently she noticed it too.

"My goal was to be called lady because I did not want anyone to think that I was pretentious, however it is absurd that I could be treated with so little respect." She had the look that said it all she was fed up with it too.

"My Proposition is that you and I have thrones that are right next to each other and even in height and complexity and on my right a foot back I want Angilo to have a throne. I understand that there will never be a King and I understand that and can respect it but I want my mate to have some power. I want him to receive respect too. I want to do it." I said very quickly so I could get it all out before she interrupted me.

**Rendensevenabella POV**

"You want to share are most hidden secret. You want to expose us. You can't do it we promised never to tell anyone." I stuttered out. I can't believe that she would want to tell him our secret when they have only been together for a few days.

"Bella I know he won't tell anyone but I love him so much I want him to know and I want to give him some." Aluevendee said.

"What you want to give him some are you crazy? No you can't do that he could betray you and tell everyone. We were given this we can't just give it to whoever comes along." I said. She must have gone crazy.

"Bella you know that he is not just someone who came by. And I am going to do this." She said with confidence.

"Well if you are so set on doing this let me ask two conditions, tell him tonight, and let me be there." I said. I mean if she is going to tell him everything I should be there it is my story too.

"Ok let us go now." She said and stood up. I joined her and went to her room where I know Angilo has moved in.

"Angilo I am here with Aluevendee because she wants to tell you all of our secrets. She trusts you however I have some trust issues so when we are done speaking I will but a seal upon your mouth and you will not be able to speak of what we tell you unless you are in Aluevendee or my presence alone. These are my terms, can you agree to them?" I asked him.

"Yes I can and will. I will be loyal to my Mate Queen and Your Highness, no other." He said.

"Here we go then." Aluevendee started.

A.N.

Ok cool. I had plans to write more, and faster but I walked into school this week to find out that the school has sprung end of term tests on us and they are crazy hard so I have had to spend most of my time studying. We have a four hour time limit to take each test and the test I took yesterday took me three hours and forty minutes. Anyways I have Thursday afternoon free so I will have time to write then and maybe post.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A.N. *******Please re-read chapter nine it has been drastically changed, and the story will ****not**** make sense without it.********Here it is. BTW this is double spaced to be easier to read.

Rendensevenabella POV

"Well when Bella and I were children we were playing outside like children do. While we were playing we heard a noise so we went to where we heard it. There is where we met him.

He was setting in a field on a rock with a young human in his lap. This human was clearly dead with blood running down his neck.

We had grown up hearing the tales so we were aware of what he was.

We knew that we would not be able to run for he would catch us. I looked over at Bella and we both agreed and sat down. He looked at us as if we were crazy then he laughed a high pitched laugh that made him seem mad. When he stopped he looked at us surprised that we were still there.

"Why young Queens are you still in my presence?" he asked with a voice made of velvet.

"We are not Queens we are peasants." Bella spoke.

"Oh you are confused you are queens the greatest queens the world will ever know." He said and bowed to us.

"We were happy to hear him say this so we protested no further.

He told us "Come here to me." So we did and when we were at his side he said "I have a gift, a very special gift, for I have the gift giving gift. I possess all gifts and I can give them to who I choose. A long time ago I saw two women and they were very beautiful and they caught my eye but with my gifts I knew they were not the ones so I waited. Then one day they each had a daughter on the same day and I knew I was closer but not there yet. This continued for twelve generations. The daughters would have a daughter on the same day and it kept getting closer. I started to wonder what would happen when the feeling got her would it be good or bad. I did not know so I waited.

Then one day I saw that the twelfth generation had each had girls and I looked upon your faces and I knew you were here. I knew you both were going to be queens. I have watched over you and it is time for me to give you each a gift. I will give you this gift to protect you and you will be happy and then when the time is right you will live your true lives. To you both I will give the most important gift I have I will give you both the gift maker. This will allow you to make a gift you need to help you in a certain area.

When you both step into your new lives you will have the gift to share this with one person each. You will cut yourself and give your life liquid that will then run through your veins to another you want to share it with. This is very special and you can only give it one time to one person. Come here every day, and I will share with you how to be the Queens of the world, but you must not tell anyone of this now. No one should know that you are the queens when you are this vulnerable. "He said.

"We did what he asked and for five years we came back to that spot and talked to him. Then one day we came there and he was not there and we have not seen him since. I really miss him. My memories are blurred of my time with him, but I remember enjoying my time spent with him. I told you this because I want to do as he says. I want to share with you my life liquid meaning my venom with you. I want to give you the gift maker power that we have. I want you to rule with us. I love you Angilo. You are my mate and beautifully kind hearted. Do you understand what I am telling you?" Aluevendee says to Angilo.

"You are an amazing person Aluevendee and I would love for you to do that." Angilo says.

Feeling like a third wheel I snuck away and went off to my room to spend time with Carlilse. He is really nice and I like him, I am still cautious, because I hold a position power and I can't have someone trying to fool me.

A.N.

*******Please re-read chapter nine it has been drastically changed, and the story will ****not**** make sense without it.********


End file.
